Christmas Night
by ginlian
Summary: Menghabiskan waktu bersama, menghias pohon natal, menukar hadiah, semua dilakukan oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo. Di malam, Kai harus merelakan Kyungsoo yang pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkan dunia ini /bad summary/ [new author] YAOI, a KaiSoo/KaiDo fanfiction; (Twoshoot)


**Christmas Night**

**Original Made by ginlian ©**

**Christmas Night | Twoshoot-Prologue**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, and other EXO member(s)**

**Pairing : All Official Pairings of EXO**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort | Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : EXO is belong to God and SM ent. -esp Kaisoo /kick/**

**WARNING : YAOI, Shounen-ai, BoyxBoy, BL**

**_Plagiarism _**_doesn't allow! Your reviews are my oxygen!:)_

_I'm a newbie author, please attention to me^^_

_Don't bashing! Copy-paste doesn't allow! Silent readers don't allow too!_

**If you hate the characters or hate me, please don't read and push back button^^**

**Happy Reading, and please critic and review –not bashing!**

**Thank you!^^**

****_**18**__**th**__** December 2012**_

_**10:30 am KST**_

****Musim panas berganti menjadi musim dingin. Angin semakin kencang, butiran salju langsung saja turun dengan sendiri-nya. Turun salju disaat seminggu sebelum hari natal tiba. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu orang untuk menukar hadiah, menghias pohon natal, merayakannya dengan sukacita, dan lain-lain tergantung dengan setiap orang inginkan. Begitu pun dengan dua sejoli yang terlihat ekhem sangat mesra. Bermain-main dengan benda berwarna putih itu, dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah benda.

****"Kyungsoo hyung, kemari! Lihat ini!," pekik Kai heboh sambil melambaikan kepada hyung tercinta-'nya', Kyungsoo.

"Aish, ada apa Kai?," tanya Kyungsoo bingung sehingga kedua alis-nya saling bertemu. Melihat Kyungsoo yang kebingungan, Kai langsung menunjuk patung salju yang ia buat.

"Lihat hyung, bagus tidak?," tanya Kai sambil tersenyum lebar dan dengan bangga nya menunjukkan hasil patung salju buatannya. Kyungsoo yang melihat hasil karya Kai merasa terkesima dan memberi acungan jempol untuk Kai.

"Ini sangat bagus Kai, ternyata kau berbakat juga. Aku tak menyangka, orang pemalas sepertimu bisa membuat patung salju yang lumayan indah untuk dilihat," jawab Kyungsoo jujur dari hati nurani nya. Wajah Kai yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi cemberut setelah mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

"Kau... mengejekku, hyung?," desis Kai sambil mem-pout kan kedua belah bibirnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, chagi. Kau terlalu menganggap perkataanku serius ya? Hahaha," tawa Kyungsoo melihat wajah Kai yang langka dilihatnya.

"Hidungmu tambah tidak terlihat kalau bibirmu terlalu maju seperti itu," lanjut Kyungsoo yang setengah mengejek namjachingu-nya itu.

"Hyung, kau jahat ya padaku!," ujar Kai dengan nada yang dibuat sedih.

"Biar saja, yang penting aku tidak memutuskanmu kan? Atau kau mau aku putusi, pergi meninggalkanmu, dan memilih namja yang lebih tampan dari mu? Atau aku akan terbang bersama Tuhan di angkasa? Hahahaha," ujar Kyungsoo yang di akhiri dengan tawa nya yang imut menurut author /loh/. Raut wajah Kai langsung berubah menjadi serius.

"Kau tak boleh meninggalkanku, kau tetaplah milikku. Do Kyungsoo hanya milik Kim Jongin seorang!," sahut Kai dengan cepat, seakan tak setuju dengan apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan. Kai langsung memeluk Kyungsoo seakan tak mau melepaskan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan dari Kai, dan ia berbisik "Tentu, kau tidak usah menganggap serius perkataanku Kai, aku memang milikmu,". Kyungsoo langsung langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari pelukan Kai dan menatap Kai dalam-dalam.

"Ingat, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, meski ada badai salju disini. Yang pasti, kita akan bersama sampai ajal yang memisahkan kita. Aigoo, kau menangis?," ujar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bingung melihat Kai yang meneteskan air mata.

"A-ani hyung, itu air mata bahagia," ujar Kai sambil menghapus kasar air matanya.

"Hey, kau laki-laki, kenapa menangis? Memangnya kata-kata yang ku ucapkan barusan membuatmu terharu ya? Hahahaha, aku memang berbakat menjadi pembuat puisi," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tangan Kai. "Kajja kita ke rumahku, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu!," lanjut Kyungsoo semangat disertai anggukan dari Kai.

"Tentu saja, aku rindu masakan buatanmu hyung!," sahut Kai antusias. "Kajja!," lanjut Kai sambil setengah berlari dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

**Prologue Status : END**

[_Chapter 1 : Will Publish Soon_]

Annyeong! ^^ Halo, aku author baru dari ffn, yang baru berani publish ff abal yang selama ini menumpuk di laptop hihi /curcol/

Couple lainnya akan muncul di chapter 1/2, gatau deh ah *loh*

Maaf kalau ada typo atau salah kata, aku juga manusia /jreng/

RnR please? Thank you xD /tebar bias/

*teleport*


End file.
